


As You Are

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: A look into your relationship with Cate.Each chapter will be a different snippet!





	As You Are

You had been dating Cate for two weeks now, and you couldn't be even more happier. You met her while on set for Thor Ragnarok, as the costume designer. Cate had asked you out on a date, and of course, you accepted. 

Since then, the two of you had been going out on dates every other night. You were hoping to see her later, but sometimes she did get busy. Of course, you understood this, and so whenever she texted you to come over to her trailer, you always go.

When the text came through, you were quick to get ready. Texting her back with “I'll be there in an hour!” and you were way too excited to take your time.

Once you took your shower, and got dressed, you were out the door. Thankfully, your hotel wasn't far from the set. Parking in your assigned spot, you had almost forgotten your keys. You just wanted to be in her arms, where you felt safe the most.

Knocking on her trailer door, you waited for Cate let you in. Of course, when she finally opened the door, she leaned in. 

“You look beautiful, _Your Name_ ,” Cate smiled, moving to let you in.

“Thank you, so do you!” you blushed, as Cate turned to face you.

Holding you in her arms, Cate leaned in, kissing you lightly on your lips. You felt your cheeks heat up as you looked at the older woman, who was biting her lip. Leaning in you kissed her back.

“I wasn't expecting a kiss back, but I really like your lips on mine.” Cate smirked, and you looked away.

That was your first kiss with Cate, and it wasn't going to be your last. 

Deep in thought, you were brought back when Cate said, “Come on, let's go for a drive tonight.”

You smiled, "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I couldn't resist.


End file.
